The House of Hades
by ImTheFanfictionaire
Summary: Well this is my first fanfiction so here you go. I'm a boy so that might surprise you guys. Right where we left off from MoA. In the POV of Percy and Nico. Please drop a review so I can know what you readers think about this.
1. Chapter 1, 2, and a lil bit of 3

**Disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riordan so therefor I don't own anything. This is my very first fanfic, so reviews would be nice. Well I picked up where MoA left off. Percy and Nico are my favored POV's but I'm open to suggestions. Might do Reyna, Octavian, and/or Rachel's just to see whats up on that side of the world.  
**

**House of Hades**

I

Percy

The first thing I realized as I regained consciousness was the sound of rushing water. _Thank the gods, at least there are rivers down here._ Want to know the second thing I realized? The sound of rushing water was actually blood flowing from my ears. As the sound of water- err.. blood slowly subsided, I thought,_ so Tartarus is riverless and soundless. _Then a thought occurred to me. Tartarus wasn't soundless, I was deaf from the impact. _Ugh,_ I thought._ The blood pouring from my ears should have been a dead giveaway. _

As I struggled to stand I remembered the ambrosia in my pocket that I had saved for emergencies. _Yeah, now seems like a pretty good time to have some._ As soon as I sunk my teeth into the small square, memories of Mom's blue food filled me with sorrow. _I might never see her again… No, stop thinking like tha-_ before I could finish that thought, I was interrupted by the faint yelling of my name. I realized the ambrosia was slowly helping me regain my hearing. And that yelling, it was so familiar… ANNABETH.

"Percy, where are you?"

"I'm over here." I looked around to find her, but I couldn't see her. Actually, I couldn't see anything. Tartarus was pitch dark, void of light.

"Over where Seaweed Brain?" She didn't sound as if she appreciated my obvious stupidity at the moment.

"Hold on." I reached into my pockets until I found what I was looking for. Riptide, my half-pen, half-Celestial Bronze sword. _Thank the gods, at least I had __some__ luck. _I uncapped it and it magically transformed into my perfectly balanced sword. The glow of the godly metal usually radiated brighter, but I guessed that Tartarus did not take kindly to being exposed to light after millennia without it.

"Okay I see you, stay there."

After a while of waiting and waiting I could finally see Annabeth from the faint glow of Riptide. When I saw her face, filled with agony, I understood why she had taken so long. She had a broken ankle and she was guided to her boyfriend by a faint glow. She must've stumbled several times over the remnants of the room that the Athena Parthenos once resided in for over three thousand years.

"How long were you calling my name?"

"I don't know. I lost track of time after the first hour."

A wave of guilt suddenly swept over me. While I had been knocked out, she was wandering Tartarus in search for me. "I don't deserve you."

She suddenly embraced and kissed me. "What did I say about saying that?" I detected a bit of masked acceptance in her voice, like she had already come to terms that I was going to say that a lot. "Well what are we waiting for? We have some doors to close, don't we?"

"Yes. Yes you do," the familiar voice came from behind us. As we turned to meet this voice, I already knew who it was.

II

Percy

"Beckendorf!" Both Annabeth and I exclaimed in unison.

I managed to muster a few words, "H-How are you he-"

"Hades. He called me out from Elysium. He said, '_Do you want to see your friends one more time? Help save the world again?_' Of course I jumped at the offer. He persuaded his wife to help transport me here with some sort of a magical flower. I only have a few minutes until I'm transported back." Then I saw his hands and what were in them. Two backpacks seeming to be full and a bronze (I'm guessing Celestial Bronze) plate. Or at least something that looked like a plate. "Here take these," he tossed the bags. "They each have two squares of ambrosia, a bottle of nectar, a pair of night vision goggles, and enough rations to get each of you through two weeks at the most. And this Annabeth-" he handed the plate to her, "is from Athena, err… Minerva." He started to fade.

"Wait Charles, what is this? How did she send this if she-" Annabeth had begun to ask but then stopped once he had faded away. Even in the soft glow of my sword I could see tears creeping from her eyes.

"C'mon let's get those goggles on." As soon as I put the goggles on, I could tell they were magical. Instead of that greenish glow you'd expect, I saw Tartarus as if we were on the surface of Earth in broad daylight. What I saw surprised me.

Annabeth seemed equally impressed. "What in Hades is this?"

I almost forgot to close my low-hanging jaw before I started to talk. "It looks exactly like… like, Olympus." Except it was abandoned and most of Annabeth's newly designed buildings were in ruins. Then the sight flickered and my view changed to something way more depressing. Camp Half-Blood, flames burning everywhere. Roman and Greek corpses littered the ground. Reyna's lifeless body lay face down with a dagger, seeming to have a Roman design, was blade-deep in her back. _Wow, that looks just like Octavian's._

"Percy.. it's Tartarus… it's playing mind games on us. It's showing us our deepest fears. This must be what Nico was talking about. We can't focus on our fears, Tartarus must be able to sense them. Just… just focus on our quest. Come look, I think I know what this plate is."

As we focused on the plate, Tartarus seemed to shift back to its true form.. not that much happier. A barren land that seemed to have absorbed all traces of the room Annabeth and I had just fallen from stretched for miles in every direction.

Annabeth pulled a small disk from her pocket and placed it on her newly acquired plate. The disk, I realized, was the same one she had found in Charleston. I had supposed the map was to Athena Parthenos and nothing more. The plate had the same markings as the disk and seemed to fit perfectly. With a quick rumble the plate and disk merged into a faintly illuminated piece of thin sheet of bronze... almost paper thin.

"A map!" Annabeth exclaimed. "This is _the _Map of Tartarus. But how did my mother get this?" She had that look again. She was obviously deep in thought. "All we have to do is focus on something other than our fears and this map can show us through Tartarus."

**So I'm sorry for uploading chapter three at the same time. It's not completed so just think of it as a teaser. I'm only going to upload one chapter at a time from now on. Happy reading ( :**

III

Nico

"Nico. Nico. Nico, wake up!"

_Ugh.. just let me sleep,_ I thought. As I stumbled to sit up, I saw 7 faces staring at me. Leo, Frank, Hazel, Coach Hedge, Hades, Jason, and Piper… Wait, what? What was he doing here?

"D-Dad," I managed to spit out.

"Alright guys, lets give them some space," Leo said.

Everyone but Hades and Hazel started to clear out. Suddenly, Hades gave Hazel a look that seemed to say, _I think I know you but I don't know where from._ Then, he winced as if he'd just gotten struck by a massive migraine.

"Hazel, you should go too," Dad said. He winced again.

"Why are you he-"

"Your friends Percy and Annabeth, they are alright." _Of course I know that, _I thought. _I would've felt it if they died. _"I've already arranged for them to get enough supplies to last them two weeks, no more. I cannot help them anymore, they are already to deep into Tartarus as it is. It took almost all my strength to protect them from the fall."

"Why did you have to come tell me this?" I knew it was wrong to question a god, let alone my own father, but it seemed pointless to travel from the Underworld to the Argo II to tell me this news.

"To give you this." He handed me a black dagger. Not just _black, _it was as black as Tartarus and seemed to absorb the light around it like Tartarus did. When I looked up from the dagger, he was gone.


	2. Chapter 3 Nico

**So here's the full chapter, about 1020 words. I tried to get above 1000 words so sorry that theres not much of a cliffhanger. Happy Reading ( :**

III

Nico

"Nico. Nico. Nico, wake up!"

_Ugh.. just let me sleep,_ I thought. As I stumbled to sit up, I saw 7 faces staring at me. Leo, Frank, Hazel, Coach Hedge, Hades, Jason, and Piper… Wait, what? What was he doing here?

"D-Dad," I managed to spit out.

"Alright guys, lets give them some space," Leo said.

Everyone but Hades and Hazel started to clear out. Suddenly, Hades gave Hazel a look that seemed to say, _I think I know you but I don't know where from._ Then, he winced as if he'd just gotten struck by a massive migraine.

"Hazel, you should go too," Dad said. He winced again.

"Why are you he-"

"Your friends Percy and Annabeth, they are alright." _Of course I know that, _I thought. _I would've felt it if they died. _"I've already arranged for them to get enough supplies to last them two weeks, no more. I cannot help them anymore, they are already to deep into Tartarus as it is. It took almost all my strength to protect them from the fall."

"Why did you have to come tell me this?" I knew it was wrong to question a god, let alone my own father, but it seemed pointless to travel from the Underworld to the Argo II to tell me this news.

"To give you this." He handed me a black dagger. Not just _black, _it was as black as Tartarus and seemed to absorb the light around it like Tartarus did. When I looked up from the dagger, he was gone.

Just then I heard a loud crash outside my room.. Well technically it was Percy's. _I don't think he'll mind that much. _As I went to investigate the noise I saw Leo, Frank and Jason an ear away from my door.

"It's not what you think!" They all exclaimed.

"So you weren't snooping around my door trying to eavesdrop on me and my father?" I asked calmly.

"Okay maybe it was what it looked like," Leo said slyly. "So what did your dad give you?"

"Just a dagger, I have no idea why he gave me it though. I already have my sword." I pulled the dagger from its pale film-like sheath, and was starting to hand it to Leo when I heard the thud of three bodies.

When I looked up I saw all three of them on the floor, the color draining from their faces. Not _just_ color. It almost seemed as iftheir lives were being drained from them… _Oh gods, _I thought. I hastily slipped the dagger back into it's sheath and watched as it melted into my hand. After getting over the fact that I just had a dagger blend into my hand, I saw my friends start to stand up.

"Okay well.. I don't think we want to see that dagger again," Leo said.

"I think that's the first time I've ever agreed with you, Leo," Jason said. "Let's go get breakfast."

Walking up to the main dining hall, we heard a loud crash from the deck. As we ran up to the deck I saw Jason fly outside while Frank turned into an eagle and flew outside.

"Us non-flyers gotta stick together, right?" Leo exclaimed.

I nodded while thinking, _just hurry up, this is serious. After being in a jar for a week, put in charge of a group of the most important demigods in the world, and given what seemed like the most dangerous weapon I've ever seen, anything could be up there._

When we got up there, I saw something odd. Everyone was paused mid-action. Even Leo, who was running at my side a moment ago, stopped dead in his tracks as soon as we stepped on deck. I figured the reason I wasn't was because I had that dagger in my skin. _Who could do this? _I thought. Then I saw her.

Light-skinned, blond haired, thin and around my height. Her left eye was a deep grey, while the other was a dark aquamarine. "How aren't you fro-" she stopped. "I-It can't be possible… you, you have it don't you? The Blade of Tartarus."

My head was starting to swirl. _Blade of Tartarus? Why would Hades give this to me? Who is this lady? _"Who are you?"

"Alex, daughter of Athena and granddaughter of Poseidon. I was one a demigod, but was turned into a goddess because of my achievements in battle. I've come out of my hundred year slumber to help my closest relatives save the world." As she said that, her right eye began to glow and the waves behind her grew to be 30 ft high. "Where are you keeping Annabeth and Percy?"

"No, no, no you have it all wrong. We are _all _on a quest. Us six must close the doors of death from this side. They have chosen to close it from the other side."

"The _other side?_ You mean Tartarus.. Wow they are much braver than I would've imagined. Well then that changes things a bit," with a flick of her wrist the crew of Argo II regained the ability to move and the ocean returned to sea level.

"Wait did you say goddess? We need one of those to defeat the army of giants that Gaea has," I said. "You can help your relatives by helping us."

"I guess so."

Just then I heard a crash behind me. I turned and saw Iapetus, Titan of Mortal Life also known as "The Piercer", charging me with his giant spear. I hadn't turned in time to unsheathe my sword. _There's only one choice._ I tried to unsheathe the Dagger of Tartarus, but I didn't know how to. As the spear was millimeters from my abdomen, the very tip of it split around me and so did the rest of the spear as it continued its course. That's when I realized the dagger in my hand. In an act of desperation I lunged forward at the confused Titan and thrust it into his chest knowing that it couldn't possibly harm him.

**So I'll try to upload chapter 4 in the next two days. Please drop a review so that I can know what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong. Thanks and see you in a few days.**


	3. Chapter 4 Nico teaser

**Alright well guess what? I got a little anxious so I'm uploading this teaser. Don't worry this is not the whole chapter. It's less than a third of what the whole chapter will look like. So as always, I totally love you guys and Happy Reading ( :**

IV

Nico

But as I said before, anything can happen. Right before my eyes, Iapetus disintegrated. But when I looked closer I saw the disintegrated ashes of the former Titan, his essence, being absorbed into my dagger. _This day keeps getting weirder and weirder, and I should know, I'm _the_ son of Hades._ And of course it got weirder.

When the dagger melted into my skin, I felt a surge of power. Then my head started spinning and my blood started to boil. After a few minutes of agony it went away. When I finally regained my senses, I noticed the whole crew was staring at me (including Alex). Feeling embarrassed and exhausted, I went down to my room and took a nap.

When I awoke Alex was hovering over me. "My gods Alex, I'm in my underwear for Hephaestus' sake!"

"You know, before I became a goddess and began my slumber of a hundred years, I was only 17. The gods told me '_you are needed in a different era, this is the only way that you will be ready, you must be in your prime.'_ So they immortalized me for _this_ one quest and when it is done I will be restored to mortality. I don't deserve immortality, I'm not a hero. But you Nico, are a true hero. When you defeated that Titan, I just stood there surprised and afraid. Then you started to glow a godly gold, brighter than even Zeus himself." She stopped talking when the sky above the ship thundered in anger. Then she did something I would've never predicted. This beautiful goddess leaned towards me and kissed me on the cheek.

Before had a chance to say anything, she left my room. _Okay well that's a nice way to wake up._

On my way to dinner, I past by all the other rooms and caught Hazel on her way out. "You wanna come to dinner with me, Hazel?"

"Sure, I was just on my way up," she said. After a few minutes of silently striding down through the ship she finally spoke, "I've been wondering, how was it like to be in… in that jar."

"Cramped, near-death, and _alone_. I didn't get any Iris messages, special dreams, or even a single hint of the outside world. I had to keep myself in a trance, inches from death, waking only to eat a deathly seed of an enchanted fruit. And when the lid finally opened I thought, _'is this real, am I really being saved or is this another hallucination?' _You see, every second of everyday for 5 days I dreamt of being rescued. And every time I had to go along with it because if not, I knew I would lose hope and die."

**And oh yeah I almost forgot, write me some reviews. Also some good news: over 300 views on the first night woo-hoo! And by this time tomorrow you'll have the full chapter for your enjoyment. Love you and see you then.**


	4. Chapter 4 Nico

**Okay well I finished this pretty quick and I think its not my best work. But it was a good set-up for the next chapter so here you go.**

IV

Nico

But as I said before, anything can happen. Right before my eyes, Iapetus disintegrated. But when I looked closer I saw the disintegrated ashes of the former Titan, his essence, being absorbed into my dagger. _This day keeps getting weirder and weirder, and I should know, I'm the __son__ of Hades_. And of course it got weirder.

When the dagger melted into my skin, I felt a surge of power. Then my head started spinning and my blood started to boil. After a few minutes of agony it went away. When I finally regained my senses, I noticed the whole crew was staring at me (including Alex). Feeling embarrassed and exhausted, I went down to my room and took a nap.

When I awoke Alex was hovering over me. "My gods Alex, I'm in my underwear for Hephaestus' sake!"

"You know, before I became a goddess and began my slumber of a hundred years, I was only 17. The gods told me 'you are needed in a different era, this is the only way that you will be ready, you must be in your prime.' So they immortalized me for this _one_ quest and when it is done I will be restored to mortality. I don't deserve immortality, I'm not a hero. But you Nico, are a true hero. When you defeated that Titan, I just stood there surprised and afraid. Then you started to glow a godly gold, brighter than even Zeus himself." She stopped talking when the sky above the ship thundered in anger. Then she did something I would've never predicted. This beautiful goddess leaned towards me and kissed me on the cheek.

Before I had a chance to say anything, she left my room. _Okay, well that's a nice way to wake up_.

On my way to dinner, I past by all the other rooms and caught Hazel on her way out. "You wanna come to dinner with me, Hazel?"

"Sure, I was just on my way up," she said. After a few minutes of silently striding down through the ship she finally spoke, "I've been wondering, how was it like to be in… in that jar."

"Cramped, near-death, and alone. I didn't get any Iris messages, special dreams, or even a single hint of the outside world. I had to keep myself in a trance, inches from death, waking only to eat a deathly seed of an enchanted fruit. And when the lid finally opened I thought, 'is this real, am I really being saved or is this another hallucination?' You see, every second of everyday for 5 days I dreamt of being rescued. And every time I had to go along with it because if not, I knew I would lose hope and die."

After a long time of contemplating what to say she finally spoke up. "I couldn't imagine living like that for a day, let alone a week."

"No, no you couldn't," I said, immediately realizing how much it her to see her only sibling so disturbed. So I tried to lighten the mood. "And don't be sad over that whole thing with our dad. It just hurts the gods too much to switch back and forth between Romans and Greeks. But the fact that he even switched for a mere minute means that you have an influence over him even in his Greek form. Be proud of how much he cares for you." As I finished that sentence, we arrived. We were the last ones there, and it kind of sucked that everyone was staring at me while I sat down at my spot, which had also been Percy's. Someone told me about how the seats were chosen which is the only reason I knew where I was sitting was once Percy's seat. And in Annabeth's spot sat Alex. Seeing her made me feel a little bit better than I was feeling.

As I glanced over to her she blushed a little and gave me a cute little smile. I smiled back, turned towards the rest of the heroes and noticed they were all staring at me. I guess they expected me to speak since I was there newly appointed leader. Instead, I decided that my hunger was way more important right now.

After a few minutes of watching me eat, Jason spoke up. "What was that Nico?"

"What was what?" I replied.

"Whatever it was you did to that Titan. H-How did you destroy him? Aren't they supposed to be un-killable?" Piper asked.

"Even _I _don't know how you did it, and I've been around," Alex chimed in.

_How can I explain something I don't even know about?_ "Uhh, I- I don't know. It just happened."

"What do you mean you don't know, aren't you the _son of death_? Shouldn't _you_ know about this stuff?" Leo questioned, growing angry. "Why _you _are even in charge if you don't even know what you're doi-"

"JUST STOP! We will never complete this quest or even live if we cant work together," Frank roared. "And plus if you didn't notice, the dagger is the one that absorbed the Titan, not Nico. He didn't know what he was doing, right Nico?"

"R-Right." I stammered. "I'm tired, I'll see you guys in the morning." I started to walk out. But before I left I decided to give a few words of encouragement. "I will figure out this blade, and we will defeat Gaea. Just please all of you get some rest. Judging by how much deaths are happening now, we will land tomorrow. Right Leo?"

"Yes that is correct." His face hardened.

As I was walking away, I could hear the others getting up to go to their rooms. When I went to my room I noticed that I wasn't tired anymore. I tried to sleep but I just couldn't fade into the land of dreams. So I just let my mind wander but as I thought about Camp Half-Blood more and more, I grew distraught. _How can I just lay here and do nothing while people are dying over there by the second. _Then a crazy thought crept into my mind.

I took the golden drachma Percy had left on his dresser and filled up the sink in the bathroom. With a drop of the coin I recited the words of an old friend, "Oh Fleecy, do me a solid. Show me the Romans and Greeks at Camp Half-Blood."

**Yeah and from now on, my teasers wont be so revealing. I'll try and get the teaser out by tomorrow night and the whole chapter by Sunday night. Thanks for reading and I'll see you soon. **

**P.S. I won't drop anymore teasers if I don't get at least 3 more reviews after I post a new chapter.  
**


	5. Chapter 5 Reyna teaser

**So here's a quick teaser. Its pretty short and don't worry the whole chapter will be way longer. Okay here you go.****  
**

**V**

**Reyna**

"Hurry up! March… march… MARCH! Don't you want to kill those _graecus _traitors?" Octavian was shouting commands like that at the 12th Legion from the front of the convoy, as I stayed in the back surveying our surroundings. _I really wish their was another way. But if I stop the march, Octavian will label me traitor and I will lose the respect and command of my comrades. _

As we approached the campgrounds, I could see a faint mound of dirt about the size of a-

"DRAGON!"

In an excited fit of rage and anxiety, the whole 12th Legion charged the camp with an intensity that literally emanated off the bodies of Camp Jupiter's legionnaires. Before I knew it, the Greeks started pouring out from all over. _Of course they would be expecting an attack._ Fighting starting breaking out all over and it was obvious that we were equally matched. Then I saw a burly girl followed by an army of 10-15 warriors charge in from the front, where most of the children of Mars were. _Those must be the children of Ares, luckily we have the children of Mars. That should keep them balanced. _Then I saw the deadly look of determination in the Ares kids' eyes. It seemed to scream, "_we will kill as many as we can until we die." _And that's when I saw the dragon flying towards us.

**The whole chapter will be posted probably mid-day Sunday. See you then.**

**And oh yeah forgot something... Shoutout to musicgirl199696, a girl who inspired me to publish my work onto this site. She's an amazing author, check out her stuff when you get the chance. I promise you won't regret it.  
**


	6. Chapter 5 Reyna

**Here you guys go ( : Sorry I didn't post it earlier, but I got my laptop taken away this weekend so I had to wait until today. Thanks for reading! And pheww over 1,000 readers. Never thought that would happen. Well here you go.  
**

**V**

**Reyna**

"Hurry up! March… march… MARCH! Don't you want to kill those _graecus _traitors?" Octavian was shouting commands like that at the 12th Legion from the front of the convoy, as I stayed in the back surveying our surroundings. _I really wish their was another way. But if I stop the march, Octavian will label me traitor and I will lose the respect and command of my comrades. _

As we approached the campgrounds, I could see a faint mound of dirt about the size of a-

"DRAGON!"

In an excited fit of rage and anxiety, the whole 12th Legion charged the camp with an intensity that literally emanated off the bodies of Camp Jupiter's legionnaires. Before I knew it, the Greeks started pouring out from all over. _Of course they would be expecting an attack._ Fighting starting breaking out all over and it was obvious that we were equally matched. Then I saw a burly girl followed by an army of 10-15 warriors charge in from the front, where most of the children of Mars were. _Those must be the children of Ares, luckily we have the children of Mars. That should keep them balanced. _Then I saw the deadly look of determination in the Ares kids' eyes. It seemed to scream, "_we will kill as many as we can until we die." _And that's when I saw the dragon flying towards us.

As it descended it landed in the middle of the action, without crushing a single soul. It roared, and it seemed as if it were trying to create peace. As soon as I thought that, it made eye contact with me and shot 30 foot flames over the heads of Camp Jupiter. _He's not making peace, he's giving us a warning._ I realized a had just been given an ultimatum. Either let the Romans hold their ranks, or I order a retreat.

Nervousness coursed through the 12th Legion as the dragon inched closer. As he opened his mouth I could see millions of tiny sparks and flames flickering to life.

"Retreat!" Said a shrilly voice from the front. Octavian's shrilly voice.

Just as the flames rippled from beast's inner throat, the Romans of Camp Jupiter fled from the battlefield. _Thank the gods, if I had ordered the retreat I would lost most of my command and soldiers to Octavian._ But the Ares children didn't seem to accept this. Next thing I knew their leader was charging the 12th Legion with an incredible speed. _Oh great, another decision._ The next thing I knew Scipio and I were in flight, hovering slightly over the ground as we hurried to intercept the demigod. As we grew close enough, I rolled of off the Pegasus and continued to rush towards the daughter of Ares.

As she sensed me approaching her flank, she turned to face me with lighting-like speed. She faked a jab and slashed upwards, which would've impaled me if I hadn't stepped back. Once I saw that she was open for a split second, I dove forwards in an attempt to tackle her. But she expected this and collided with me with such an intense velocity that was almost godly. As we wrestled, I could sense both Camps, excluding the dragon, staring. Waiting for the obvious outcome. I could feel the steady bursts of air that came from above, a detail that meant there was a 40 ton mythical beast studying me from his perch in the air. Clarisse was the winner, or she would've been if I hadn't remembered the violet-bladed dagger on my left leg. With a loud scream, she imploded with the intensity of a few hundred purple suns. After arising in a victorious stupor, I picked up my blade (conveniently laying by my feet) and ushered the charge towards the Greeks knowing that it was the chance we had of victory.

Before the dragon had a chance to swoop down and unleash a destructive torrent of burning rain from the depths of his chest, the sky ripped open and skeletons arose from the land around the few hundred warriors enveloped in battle. Among these were a skeletal dragon that immediately began to soar the skies in search of a living victim. It instantaneously sensed the dragon and flew to it with a blinding speed. As everyone was preoccupied with their own battle it soon became clear that these skeletons were more than just equals in battle, the were once equals in life. Then, Nico's voice roared from the rip in the sky and everyone shuddered at once at the sound of it. _Only one demigod has ever been gifted with the power to raise the future dead, but only from where their future graves lay, _I thought.

"STOP," his voice reverberated throughout the entire campground. "We must put aside our differences for the time being. And defeat Gaea before she conquers the world."

"How can we befriend those statue stealing traitors?" An Athena girl yelled.

"We have recovered the Athena Parthenos," his face seemed to contort as the image in the sky shifted to what I guessed to be this Athena Parthenos in what looked like the hull of a ship. When the image turned back to Nico his face was almost purple. "You see?"

Cheers roared from various places on the battlefield. Obviously the Athena children cared little about whether or not the Greeks joined forces with us now that they had their precious statue back. "And you, Children of Ares, did Reyna not just prove her prowess in battle? As the praetor of Camp Jupiter and conqueror of the head counselor of your cabin, I think you should be able to respect her decisions during a battle." He went on like this for a few minutes as he convinced both sides to work with each other. As more and more became convinced, their skeletal doppelgangers disappeared into the earth.

After the last demigods agreed to work together he managed to say, "Okay, Reyna I need you to devise a plan to bring both camps to Greece."

Before I could object, his eyes rolled back into his head and he let out a breath that seemed as if he was holding it his whole life and the last thing I caught a glimpse of before the image in the sky faded was the sight of Nico tumbling to the floor.

"Well?" I said, finally noticing how many people were staring at me in earnest. "We have a dragon to ride." Pointing at the guardian dragon of Camp Half-Blood.

**Well, I've kept on keeping on and my English teacher wants to read this as soon as he finishes MoA. Wish me luck.**


	7. A much needed update

**Hey guys I'm sorry I haven't written in a while... I've been swamped with school. I'll start writing in a few days, hope to see you then! ( :****  
**


End file.
